The Best Move Ever
by ichigo-deathgod
Summary: Naruto and Sakura move to a new school hopeing to make friends But they just more then that...NOT A SAKURA NARUTO FNAFICT Lemons will come soon
1. Chapter 1 ENTER SAKURA

**In this story they can still control their elements: Gaara sand, Sakura water, and Naruto fire. Sakura and Naruto's parents are Anko and Iruka. Sakuraand Naruto are in the Goth group. Gaara and Sakura are not dating till the middle of the story. (It's a lemon fic) **

_Blah inner Sakura_

_**Blah Shukaku**_

**Chapter 1:Enter Sakura**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

" Danm alarm clock". Sakura said as she chunked it at the bedroom door.

"Sakura hurry and get ready for school" Anko yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh and Sakura don't throw your alarm clocks at the door anymore" Iruka yelled from across the hallway.

"Fine, I'll try to"

"Ok, when you are finished getting ready don't forget to wake up Naruto, your mom and I are going on a bissnes trip for a month so you are in charge".

"Ok"! She yelled from her room

"Sakura you are in charge now Bye"

"Bye Mom bye Dad."

"Well might as well get ready for school" she thought out loud.

She went to her closet and picked out some clothes: a black tank top, a black skirt with black shorts underneath it. (like in time skip) Then she did her make-up: black eye liner and black lipstick. (No she is not emo she is Goth) She put her in two pony tails (she has short hair ho she has black hair with red highlights)

_Don't you think u over did it with the black? _

No why

_You useshley were some red._

Well I will go with all black today.

_Whose picking us today for school?_

No one we have to walk.

"What am I forgetting now" Oh right

She opened her door and went down the hallway to a orange door that said NARUTO in big bold blue letters. She knocked on the door and yelled

"NARUTO WAKE UP IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

She then put her head to the door and listened. "NO IT'S MY RAMAN!" Naruto said waking up from his dream. "What an idiot" Sakura said to her self.

She knocked on the door again and told him to get ready for school and that they would eat breakfast and then go to their new school.

She dissied to make cearl for breakfast. Just as she did Naruto came down still in his sleeping cloths.

"Good morning Sakura."

"Good morning Naruto"

"Um… do you want anything to eat?"

"No I'm just going to get a banana and go and get ready".

"OK well hurry we only have 15 mins to get to school. It's our first day and I don't want to be late." Sakura said kinda annoyed

"Oh and Mom and Dad are going to be gone for a month."

"OK, call me wean we're going to leave ok?"

"Okay?"

(10 mins later)

"COME ON NARUTO WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE WE ONLY HAVE 5 MINS TO GET TO CLASS AND IT TAKES US 10 MINS TO GET TO SCHOOL!" Sakura yelled from downstairs.

Just as she made her way downstairs she grabbed her mesh arm covers, black spiked choker with matching bracelets and her black and crimson red sneakers. Before she left she called Naruto down stairs. …Again (Yes Naruto lives with her in my fic they are bro and sis)

When he came he was wearing a blood red button up with black baggy pants with chains coming from the sides and the same chocker and bracelets as Sakura. (Hair color is the same as Sakura) And black converse.

"So what's the plan Sakura-Chan?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Ok since we are 10 mins away from the school and we only have 5 mins to get there I suggest we run."

"Ok." He smirked

"What?" Sakura asked

"I'll race you."

"Oh you're on."

(At school)

"Ha (huff) I (huff) win!" Exclaimed Sakura

"Ok, Ok so what now?"

"We have to get our seclude."

They were walking down the hall till they came to the office. At the desk there was a lady who looked like she was younger then 20 and had shoulder length black hair. (Shizune)

"Hello can I help you?" She asked

"Yes I'm _Sakura Haruno,_

And this is my brother Naruto Uzumaki"

"We were told to pick up our seclude here."

"Ok." Here you go she handed them both a piece of paper.

"Come back later to pick up your gym uniform."

"Ok thank you" they both said before they left.

"Ok, so what does yours say." Naruto said curiously

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**Homeroom: Kakashi**_

_**1st Period: Orochimaru English**_

_**2nd Period: Jiraya Literature **_

_**3rd Period: Iruka: Gym (Pick Up Uniform In Office)**_

_**Lunch**_

_**4th Period: Kurenai: Trigonometry**_

_**5th Period: Azuma: Art Teacher **_

_**6th Period Gai: Photography Teacher **_

"What about yours Naruto?"

"I don't know let's see:"

**Naruto Uzumaki**

_**Homeroom: Kakashi**_

_**1st Period: Orochimaru English**_

_**2nd Period: Jiraya Literature **_

_**3rd Period: Iruka: Gym (Pick Up Uniform In Office)**_

_**Lunch**_

_**4th Period: Kurenai: Trigonometry**_

**5th Period: Azuma: Art Teacher **

_**6th Period Gai: Photography Teacher**_

"Well looks like I have all the same classes as you."

Ok Naruto we have to get to homeroom."

"Kay!"

As they were running down the hall they bumped into someone or someones and fell backwards.

"Sorry"! Sakura said as she and Naruto got off the floor.

"It's ok" said a girl with dark purple hair and white eyes, and wherein a black light (Jacketlighter then the one she normally wears) black sk8er shorts and blood red _vans._

"Are you new around here?" Asked a boy with the same kind of eyes and long dark brown hair, he was wearing blood red t-shirt black baggy pants and black with a red strip on the side _vans._

"Yes" Naruto And Sakura said at the same time … again.

"Wait where are my manners I'm Sakura"… "and I'm Naruto" he said with a foxy grin with made the girl with purple hair blush.

"I'm Huyga… Huyga Neji."

"Um… Neji don't you think you watch a little to muck of James Bond movies?" Sakura asked kinda creped out.

"Maybe a little" he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Okkkayyy… Um… I'm Hinata Huyga"

"So you are related?" Asked Naruto

"Yes we are."

"What is your relation with him?" Neji pointed to Naruto not trying to sound rude

"Oh we are brother and sister." Naruto said

"Well um… can you guys help us with something?" Sakura asked

"Sure what is it?" Hinata asked

"We need to find Homeroom."

"Well what is your next class?" Neji asked lazily

"Why?" Naruto asked

"There is only 5 mins left in class." Hinata said shyly

"Oh. Um… lets see… English."Sakura said

"That's where we are headed."

When they got there the bell had just rung.

(During class)

Sakura was finished with all her work and was now reading:** Make out Tactics**

Everyone was staring at her except Naruto which had just finished and was reading: **Make out Paradise**

Soon after the bell rung and they all went to the next class.

As they were walking Hinata diced to talk…

"So Sakura Naruto you never told me you read **Icha Icha."**

"Oh well we do." "Theas are just our dads' old copies." Sakura informed Hinata.

"So I guess you will be caught up then?" Hanata half-asked-half-said

"Caught up on w-" Sakura was then cut of by someone screaming Hinata's name

"HINATA!" Yelled …Gaara. (OMG Gaara is …yelling)

He ran up to her caching his breath

"Ne- Gaara what did you do?" She asked angrily

"Nothing. (Huff) just (huff) that Sasuke is (huff) coming over here"

"Great" Hinata said sarcastically

"Um… who's Sasuke?" Sakura AND Naruto both asked

"Who are they?" Gaara ask looking at Sakura and Naruto

"I'm Sakura and this is my brother Naruto."

"Um… Sakura well Sasuke is the pervyest guy in school and he is really mean and…"

As Sakura and Hinata were talking about Sasuke Gaara was talking to his inner demon:

"**Look at that HOT girl in front of us."**

"_What of it?"_

"**Come on kid I know you think she's sexy."**

"_And how would know that?"_

"**I'm inside you and made you think that."**

"HENTAI" Gaara accidentally yelled out loud.

"Err…Gaara are you ok?? Sakura asked kinda freaked that he just yelled hentai

"That freak was just talking to his dumbass self." Said a girl with blond hair in a high ponytail

And had blue eyes.

"_Oh no she didn't just call our future bf a dumbass."_

"Since when is he our boyfriend."

"_He soon will be."_

"Um… who's she?" Sakura asked Neji

"Ino, know as the bicheist person alive."

"Hey Ino!"

"What do you want bitch?" Ino asked. Right then and there she felt something hit her face…it was Sakura's hand.

"Why did you hit me?" Ino asked getting up off the floor

"1: you insulted my friend and 2: don't ever call me a bitch or next time the only thing I break won't just be your nose."

The girl ran away like something was chasseing her.

(I'm going to skip to where they meet Temari (SP) and Kankuro)

As Gaara and Sakura were talking 2 people came up to them the girl had her hair in 4 pony tails and was wherein a purple tank top and black and with pants

"Hi I'm Temari" the blond spoke

"I'm Sakura"

Then the boy who had purple makeup going across his nose (time skip) and was wearing a shirt that said Kankuro and black pants

"Hi the names Kankuro."

"Nice to meet you Kankuro , Temari."

(On school sidewalk)

"Ok so are you going to come over tonight"

"Right" they all said

**End of chapter.**

**What will happen at the sleepover? Will Gaara ever tell Sakura she is sexy?**

**When will TenTen come into the story? These will be awenserd in the next chapter**

**Gaara: review or else**

**Sakura: Panda-chan stop threatening the readers**

**Gaara: fine**

**Gaara and Sakura: PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. SLEEPOVER MADNESS

Sorry it took me so long to update I had to take tests and got grounded

**Gaara and Sakura: ****WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?**

**Me: Sorry um… homework**

**Gaara and Sakura: LAIR YOU HAD NO HOMEWORK**

**Me: sweatdroops and sighs I like Kankuro and TenTen better then you two.**

**Gaara and Sakura: WHAT**

**Me: on second thought I like the emo twins better**

**Gaara and Sakura: emo twins?**

**Me: Sasuke and Weasel –san – err.. I mean Itachi**

**Gaara and Sakura: your really weird **

**Me: anyway back to the story**

**Well here is chapter 2**

**Gaara and Sakura: That's more like it.**

SLEEPOVER MADNESS

(At Sakura and Naruto's house)

Naruto and Sakura were already in their pool talking when they heard the doorbell ring. (They have an indoor pool)

"I'll get it." Sakura said as she left the pool to awenser the door

"Hey guys" So are you going to come in?

"Yeah!" They all said

"Ok so lets go swimming"

(_After swimming_)

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Sakura asked.

"Truth or Dare" Hinata and Temari yelled

"Hold on I have an idea."

"What?" Hinata and Temari asked

"Well let's give everyone nicknames!"

"Ok I want to start".. Sakura said

"Lets start with Gaara."

"Um… well let's see… "

"Ok I got it Gaara will be Panda-Chan!"

"Why Panda-Chan?" Temari asked

"Because look at the circles around his eyes they make him look like a panda."

"Oh I see it now." Naruto said getting it everyone else sweat droop

"Ok Gaara since Sakura picked your name you have to pick hers." Temari said happily

"Fine… I got it, how about Cherry blossom." "Because of her hair and that's what her name means." Gaara said his cheeks tinted pink but fought it off in a mere second.

"Ok Temari how about … hmm… Neji will you do the honors?" Sakura asked

"Sure Um… fan- "he was cut off by a phone ringing

(_If you don't like Pretty Ricky's song __On The Hotline__ dirty version don't read_)

_On the hotline, the sun ain't up but, I had to call ya  
Cuz I'm home alone lustin' fo' ya  
I'm in my room, nothin' but a towel on  
Take them granny panties off put a thong on  
I love it when I hear ya moan  
U got that sexy tone, that makes da dick long  
U in a complete nother city on the fanline with nothin' but a baby tee on  
U the kinda girl that's sexy in some boxer shorts  
I'm the kinda nigga that make u ride it like a porcshe  
Yeah, I met u on myspace  
Now I'm bout to fly u out to my place, in the mornin'_

_It's 5 in the mornin'  
And I'm up havin' phone sex witchu u, u (so horny-_

**SONG ENDS NOW)**

(ON THE PHONE)

"Hello? " Sakura awenserd her phone

"Sakura we are going to come home. " Anko said on the other line

"Why? "

"Because they canceled the meeting". Anko said a little mad now

"Mom calm down".

"Ok"

"Um mom before I forget Naruto and me invited some of our friends over. "

"Ok how many of them are over there? "

"Me Naruto and… 5 of our friends. "

"Ok smarty-pants we will be there around 10 or 12 p.m .ok? "

"Ok. Bye Mom! Sakura said before hanging up the phone"

(Back to real life)

"What did mom want? " Naruto asked

"Mom and Dad are going to coming home today. "

"Why? "

"Because they canceled the meeting. "

Naruto sighed, "So do they have to go home? "

"No mom said they could stay. "

"That's good".

"How about we finish our gam- "she was cut off by Naruto's phone ringing

**(For his ring tone he is gothic so I put Crawling)**

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath  
The surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling, I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confindence, I'm convinced there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before so insec-_

"Hello? "

"Naruto this is Kakashi. "

"Hi Kakashi how come you seam freaked? "

"I'm not freaked. "

"Okaaaayyyyyy. So what do you want? "

"I need my books back. "

"Fine. " Naruto said kinda pissed because he only had 3 chapters to go.

"What's the mater Naruto? "

"I haven't finished the book. "

"Well finish it tonight I need it back tomorrow. And tell Sakura I need her book to. "

"Ok ok we will give them back to you tomorrow. "

"Ok thanks Naruto. Bye! "

"Bye"! Naruto said before hanging up the phone

Naruto went over to sakura and whisper something in her ear

"Sakura Kakashi said he wants his books back"

"Fine might as well read them right now". Sakura said before getting up and getting her "book"

Then she went to Naruto's dresser and got out a book and handed it to him

"Here Naruto. "

"Thanks Sakura. "

"Ok let's cointune the game".

"Ok Neji said how about we stop the nicknames? "

"Fine" they all said in ushion

"But you have to tell us what you were going to call Temari. "

"Fine I was going to call her "fan girl". "

"Why? " They all asked

"Because Sakura if you two would have come during the weapon contest Temari awals uses metal fans. "

"OH OK I get it now. "

"Now lets play truth or dare". Right when Naruto said that Iruka and Anko called from the door

"NARUTO SAKURA WE"RE HOME! "

"K'AY MOM, K'AY DAD "they yelled back

"Wow we've been up all this time talking? " Sakura asked

"Ya I think so". Hinata half asked half said

"Ok now on to the game!!!… "

**Sorry I wanted to make my first cliffhanger**

**Sorry it took so lon-**

**Gaara Sakura and Naruto: Talk about long!**

**Me: SSHUT UP OR I WILL HAVE ALL OF YOUR DEMONS TRAPED INSIDE OF YOU AND KNOCK OUT GAARA AGAIN AND TELL SASUKE YOU LIKE HIM NARUTO AND SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara Sakura and Naruto: Well that's scary.**

**Me: (does hand seals and knocks out Gaara)**

**DEW TO DEMONS COMEING OUT OF THE CAST THEY WILL NOT BE APPERING IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS.**


End file.
